


London, Part Two

by velvetjinx



Series: Working Out the Tension [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: And we're back to no plot, Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, the precious babbies are still on vacay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo is still not feeling up to anything too strenuous, but Illya has been thinking a lot about ways around this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London, Part Two

London was interesting, Illya mused to himself as he showered one morning after breakfast. They had been there a week now, and while the city itself seemed to go against every principle he, as a Soviet, held dear, the opportunity of spending time with his lovers was...well, wonderful. 

Solo seemed to enjoy their walks around town, although he couldn't go too far yet without needing to rest as the wound on his side still pained him. And Gaby was loving every moment, it seemed. She was still holding out hope for catching a glimpse of her favorite pop stars, The Beatles, but they had not been spotted yet. Illya doubted they would, but was somewhat loathe to say so as he did not want to crush Gaby's dreams. He himself did not hold with anything so frivolous as musicians, but it gave Gaby joy so that was all that mattered. 

He switched off the shower and headed back through to their bedroom, pausing in the doorway as his breath caught. His lovers, both naked, were kissing, completely wrapped up in each other. They were so lovely that he felt a familiar ache well up in his chest. He still could not believe that they were his. 

As if sensing his presence, Solo broke the kiss and looked over at him. 

"I thought you were never going to finish in there," he said. "C'mere."

Illya dropped the towel he had wrapped around his waist and strode over to the bed. He carefully straddled Solo and kissed him deeply, before turning his head to draw Gaby into a kiss. He could feel Solo's stiff cock rubbing against his own, which was quickly hardening. 

"Fuck, I want you," he gasped, pulling back from the kiss. 

"Which one of us?" Gaby asked playfully. 

"Both of you," he confessed, and Gaby and Solo both laughed. 

"Remember I'm still not up for anything that could pull my stitches out," Solo said, and Illya nodded. 

"Once you are healed I expect you to fuck me _hard_ , cowboy," he responded, and Solo grinned. 

"Well how could I say no to that? Until then..."

"What if Gaby rode you while I fucked you?" Illya asked, and both Gaby and Solo looked intrigued. 

"How would that even work?" Gaby looked as if she couldn't wait to find out. 

"Solo must rearrange himself, like so," Illya replied, pulling Solo so that he was lying with his ass almost hanging off the bed. "Then you climb on top of him so he can fuck you, and I stand behind you and fuck him. Then it is less strain on his wound."

"You really do have a filthily inventive mind," Solo said admiringly. They had been mostly making do with hands and mouths all week; this was the first time since their first day that they were going to fuck and Illya couldn't wait to be inside Solo's tight ass. 

"I have been thinking about it a lot," he confessed, and Solo laughed delightedly. 

"And I'm very glad you have. Come here, Gaby, darling. I'm going to finger you until you beg for me."

"We will see who is begging by the time I am finished with you," Illya said gruffly, and Solo grinned at him. 

Gaby lay beside Solo and he began to finger her open, as Illya slicked his fingers with oil and began to do the same with Solo. For a time, the only sounds in the room were panting, moans, and the wet sounds of Illya's fingers in Solo's ass. 

Finally, Gaby bit her lip and moaned out, "Enough! I need you to fuck me. Please, Solo."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he began, then Illya twisted his fingers and he groaned loudly. "Ugh, _fuck_ , Illya, if you don't put your cock in me soon I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Illya looked smug and Gaby rolled a condom down Solo's cock before climbing on top of him. She positioned herself, then began to sink down onto his cock, her soaking wet pussy stretching around him. Her mouth was hanging open as she accommodated his girth inside her, and she huffed out a breath as her hips met Solo's. 

"I have never done this position before," she confessed, and Solo grabbed her hips. 

"We'll help you, darling. Won't we, Illya?"

"We will," he agreed, "but now you must hold still for a moment." He withdrew his fingers from Solo's ass, slicked up his cock, and began pushing in. Soon his hips met Solo's ass, and his chest was pressed against Gaby's back. He pulled out a little and began fucking Solo slowly, as Gaby began to ride Solo's cock. Illya wrapped his arm around Gaby and dropped his hand down to play with her pussy, and her head fell back on his shoulder as she began to make the most delicious "ah, ah" noises on every downward movement. 

"Does he feel deeper inside you than usual?" Illya murmured in her ear, speeding up the fingers on her clit, and she nodded jerkily. 

"Much deeper...so good...oh god, Illya, keep doing that I'm going to come." And within moments she did, her hips stuttering on Solo's cock. 

Illya kept up his slow pace, even though it was taking every ounce of his self control not to thrust harder, deeper, but he wanted this to last. He brought both hands up to play with Gaby's breasts as she found the rhythm again. 

"Fuck, you two are killing me, just fuck me harder and faster, Illya!"

Illya smiled down at Solo. "You are so demanding, but no. I think not. We are going to make Gaby come lots more before you even think about coming yourself."

"Ugh, fine," Solo grumbled. "But I'm blaming you when my balls explode."

Gaby laughed, but her laugh turned into a moan as Illya's fingers returned to her pussy - first rubbing around where she was stretched around Solo's cock, then back up to rub her clit again. 

"Oh, Illya," she groaned. "Your fingers feel so good on me. And Solo, your cock feels so good inside me, I think I'm...yes, yes, _yes_ ," she cried out as she came again, head thrown back and spine bowed. 

"Fuck, Gaby, you're so beautiful when you come," Solo said admiringly, and she gave a weak laugh. 

"And Illya seems determined that you will see it lots more this morning."

"You know," Illya told her, "if you lean forward and support yourself on your hands, you will be able to rub your pussy against him and make yourself come again."

"Mmm, that sounds good," she replied, and did as Illya suggested. "Oh," she said as she moved her hips, "that is very nice."

Illya kissed her shoulder, and changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, to rub against Solo's prostate every time he moved. He knew he had the right angle when...

"Fuck," Solo cursed. "Oh fuck, fuck, you're killing me here, Illya."

"Good," he responded, and sped up his thrusts a little. He noticed Gaby do the same and kissed a line up from her shoulder to her ear. "Are you going to come again, Gaby?"

"Oh god, yes," she gasped. "I think...oh!" she cried as she came. 

"Fuck, please, Illya, just fuck me harder and make me come, please!" Solo begged. 

Illya rolled his eyes, but despite his posturing he could feel a tightness in his own balls, and took pity on Solo. "Very well," he said, and began to fuck Solo harder and faster. Gaby began to move again, fucking herself hard on Solo's cock, and then Solo was groaning as he came and Illya thrust once, twice more before coming himself. 

He dropped his forehead onto Gaby's shoulder as he panted with exertion, and she giggled before lifting herself off of Solo's cock. She took the condom off of him and threw it away as Illya withdrew from Solo's ass, and then the three of them arranged themselves on the bed, sighing happily. 

"I think I need another shower," Illya said ruefully and Solo and Gaby laughed. 

"I think we all need to shower now," Solo said, his expression playful. 

Illya got up and picked up his towel from the floor. "I will be quick," he said, and went through to the bathroom, leaving his lovers lying together on the bed. He took one last look at them and his heart leapt. He was so in love with them. 

Perhaps London was a great place after all.


End file.
